Portuguese
Overview Portuguese (português or, in full, língua portuguesa) is a Western Romance language originating from the regions of Galicia and northern Portugal in the 9th century. It is the sole official language of Portugal, Brazil, Cape Verde, Guinea-Bissau, Mozambique, Angola, and São Tomé and Príncipe. It also has co-official language status in East Timor, Equatorial Guinea and Macau in China. As the result of expansion during colonial times, a cultural presence of Portuguese and Portuguese creole speakers are also found in Goa, Daman and Diu in India; in Batticaloa on the east coast of Sri Lanka; in the Indonesian island of Flores; in the Malacca state of Malaysia; and the ABC islands in the Caribbean where Papiamento is spoken, while Cape Verdean Creole is the most widely spoken Portuguese-based Creole. A Portuguese-speaking person or nation may be referred to as "Lusophone" in both English and Portuguese. Portuguese is part of the Ibero-Romance group that evolved from several dialects of Vulgar Latin in the medieval Kingdom of Galicia, and has kept some Celtic phonology and lexicon. With approximately 215 to 220 million native speakers and 260 million total speakers, Portuguese is usually listed as the sixth most natively spoken language in the world, the third-most spoken European language in the world in terms of native speakers, and the most spoken language in the Southern Hemisphere. It is also the most spoken language in South America and the second-most spoken in Latin America after Spanish, and is an official language of the European Union, Mercosur, OAS, ECOWAS and the African Union. History When the Romans arrived at the Iberian Peninsula in 216 B.C., they brought the Latin language with them, from which all Romance languages descend. The language was spread by Roman soldiers, settlers, and merchants, who built Roman cities mostly near the settlements of previous Celtic or Celtiberian civilizations established long before the Roman arrivals. For that reason, the language has kept a relevant substratum of much older, Atlantic European Megalithic Culture and Celtic culture. Between 409 A.D. and 711 A.D., as the Roman Empire collapsed in Western Europe, the Iberian Peninsula was conquered by Germanic peoples of the Migration Period. The occupiers, mainly Suebi, Visigoths and Buri who originally spoke Germanic languages, quickly adopted late Roman culture and the Vulgar Latin dialects of the peninsula and over the next 300 years totally integrated into the local populations. After the Moorish invasion beginning in 711, Arabic became the administrative and common language in the conquered regions, but most of the remaining Christian population continued to speak a form of Romance commonly known as Mozarabic, which lasted three centuries longer in Spain. Portuguese evolved from the medieval language, known today by linguists as Galician-Portuguese, Old Portuguese or Old Galician, of the northwestern medieval Kingdom of Galicia. It is in Latin administrative documents of the 9th century that written Galician-Portuguese words and phrases are first recorded. This phase is known as Proto-Portuguese, which lasted from the 9th century until the 12th-century independence of the County of Portugal from the Kingdom of León, by then reigning over Galicia. In the first part of the Galician-Portuguese period (from the 12th to the 14th century), the language was increasingly used for documents and other written forms. For some time, it was the language of preference for lyric poetry in Christian Hispania, much as Occitan was the language of the poetry of the troubadours in France. The Occitan digraphs lh and nh, used in its classical orthography, were adopted by the orthography of Portuguese, presumably by Gerald of Braga, a monk from Moissac, who became bishop of Braga in Portugal in 1047, playing a major role in modernizing written Portuguese using classical Occitan norms. Portugal became an independent kingdom in 1139, under King Afonso I of Portugal. In 1290, King Denis of Portugal created the first Portuguese university in Lisbon (the Estudos Gerais, which later moved to Coimbra) and decreed for Portuguese, then simply called the "common language", to be known as the Portuguese language and used officially. In the second period of Old Portuguese, in the 15th and 16th centuries, with the Portuguese discoveries, the language was taken to many regions of Africa, Asia, and the Americas. By the mid-16th century, Portuguese had become a lingua franca in Asia and Africa, used not only for colonial administration and trade but also for communication between local officials and Europeans of all nationalities. Portuguese Excerpt from Wikipedia article "Lingua portuguesa" O português teve origem no que é hoje a Galiza e o norte de Portugal, derivada do latim vulgar que foi introduzido no oeste da Península Ibérica há cerca de dois mil anos. Tem um substrato céltico-lusitano, resultante da língua nativa dos povos ibéricos pré-romanos que habitavam a parte ocidental da Península (Galaicos, lusitanos, Célticos e Cónios). Surgiu no noroeste da Península Ibérica e desenvolveu-se na sua faixa ocidental, incluindo parte da antiga Lusitânia e da Bética romana. O romance galaico-português nasce do latim falado, trazido pelos soldados romanos, colonos e magistrados. O contacto com o latim vulgar fez com que, após um período de bilinguismo, as línguas locais desaparecessem, levando ao aparecimento de novos dialectos. Assume-se que a língua iniciou o seu processo de diferenciação das outras línguas ibéricas através do contacto das diferentes línguas nativas locais com o latim vulgar, o que levou ao possível desenvolvimento de diversos traços individuais ainda no período romano. A língua iniciou a segunda fase do seu processo de diferenciação das outras línguas românicas depois da queda do Império Romano, durante a época das invasões bárbaras no século V quando surgiram as primeiras alterações fonéticas documentadas que se reflectiram no léxico. Começou a ser usada em documentos escritos pelo século IX, e no século XV tornara-se numa língua amadurecida, com uma literatura bastante rica. Chegando à Península Ibérica em 218 a.C., os romanos trouxeram com eles o latim vulgar, de que todas as línguas românicas (também conhecidas como "línguas novilatinas" ou "neolatinas") descendem. Só no fim do século I a.C. os povos que viviam a sul da Lusitânia pré-romana, os cónios e os celtas, começam o seu processo de romanização. As línguas paleo-ibéricas, como a Língua lusitana ou a sul-lusitanasão substituídas pelo latim. A língua difundiu-se com a chegada dos soldados, colonos e mercadores, vindos das várias províncias e colónias romanas, que construíram cidades romanas normalmente perto de cidades nativas. A partir de 409 d.C., enquanto o Império Romano entrava em colapso, a Península Ibérica era invadida por povos de origem germânica e iraniana ou eslava (suevos, vândalos, búrios, alanos, visigodos), conhecidos pelos romanos como bárbaros que receberam terras como federados. Os bárbaros (principalmente os suevos e os visigodos) absorveram em grande escala a cultura e a língua da Península; contudo, desde que as escolas e a administração romana fecharam, a Europa entrou na Idade Média e as comunidades ficaram isoladas, o latim popular continuou a evoluir de forma diferenciada levando à formação de um proto-ibero-romance "lusitano" (ou proto-galego-português). Desde 711, com a invasão islâmica da Península, que também introduziu um pequeno contingente de saqalibas, o árabe tornou-se a língua de administração das áreas conquistadas. Contudo, a população continuou a usar as suas falas românicas, o moçárabe nas áreas sob o domínio mouro, de tal forma que, quando os mouros foram expulsos, a influência que exerceram na língua foi relativamente pequena. O seu efeito principal foi no léxico, com a introdução de cerca de mil palavras através do moçárabe-lusitano. Em 1297, com a conclusão da reconquista, o rei D. Dinis I prossegue políticas em matéria de legislação e centralização do poder, adoptando o português como língua oficial em Portugal. O idioma se espalhou pelo mundo nos séculos XV e XVI quando Portugalestabeleceu um império colonial e comercial (1415-1999) que se estendeu do Brasil, na América, a Goa, na Ásia (Índia, Macau na China e Timor-Leste). Foi utilizada como língua franca exclusiva na ilha do Sri Lanka por quase 350 anos. Durante esse tempo, muitas línguas crioulas baseadas no português também apareceram em todo o mundo, especialmente na África, na Ásia e no Caribe. Em março de 1994 foi fundado o Bosque de Portugal, na cidade sul-brasileira de Curitiba; o parque abriga o Memorial da Língua Portuguesa, que homenageia os imigrantes portugueses e os países que adotam a língua portuguesa; originalmente eram sete as nações que estavam representadas em pilares, mas com a independência de Timor-Leste, este também foi homenageado com um pilar construído em 2007.24 Em março de 2006, fundou-se em São Paulo o Museu da Língua Portuguesa. Videos Brazilian Portuguese European Portuguese Angolan Portuguese Category:Romance Languages Category:Indo-European Languages Category:Brazil Category:Portugal Category:Angola Category:Mozambique Category:Cabo Verde Category:Sao Tome e Principe Category:Guinea-Bissau Category:Africa Category:South America Category:Europe